My Life
by AnnaVamp
Summary: Bella and her friends visit New York during Christmas break. What started with an amazing trip ended into a nightmare. Bella is in a car accident and is saved by a man. What happens when she keeps meeting up with him. AH, rated M in case...
1. Chapter 1

Hello!  
My first language isn't french!  
I do not own Twilight, or the characters...

I decided to rewrite this chapter and add a few things. I don't know when i will be updating this story but i have a lot of ideas. So, someday, you'll have new chapters on this.

I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter 1  
Me, My friends, New York, and the Truck**

"Oh, Bella. I can't believe it. We are in New York." Jessica squealed. She looked like a girl who never left her home before. And that was probably true too.

We were in the Subway heading to central Park. Jessica was bouncing on her seat. Angela and I on the other hand were looking at her strangely. Had she taken speed or something? We were in New York. Fine. It was the first time for all of us. Fine. It was a huge city that every American must see at least once in their life. Fine. But it was just a City after all. Of course I was excited but we were in a confined place full of strangers and she was basically yelling in the ear of the guy next to her. Most of the people were either annoyed by us of they were simply smirking. Come on. We really looked like tourists. And we were.

We finally got out of the Subway and walked to the Park. Jessica wanted to go shopping first but Angela and I really wanted to walk in the famous Central Park. We wanted to relax on our first day here. We had landed around 2 pm. And after settling down at the hotel, we decided to scout the surroundings, calmly. We didn't want to rush. We had few days to shop in every single store of the City.

Jessica, Angela and I were friends at school. We were all seniors in Forks high school. Both of them had always lived in Forks while I used to live in Phoenix with my mom. So yes, New York was a big city, but so was Phoenix. So it wasn't the end of the world for me but for the girls who lived in a town of 3275 of population… Let's just say New York resembled to the Universe to them.

Angela was my best friend. She was kind and gentle. She never judged me or anyone on the first look. Jessica was different though. We were good friends, but it took her a while to get accustomed to me. It might seem weird to say, but I am not exactly what people would call 'cool'. I was slightly overweight, I didn't really like shopping, I was a bookworm and I had acne on top of it all.

I had a few friends at school but I wasn't the first one they would call if they wanted to hang out or something. I didn't really mind either. I just didn't seem to fit in there. I always thought that my place was somewhere else and with other people, different people.

Today was the start of Christmas break and we decided to go to New York for 5 days before going to Jacksonville to my mom's house. We were going to stay there for another 5 days before returning to wet and cold Washington.

My parents divorced when I was one year old and my mom took me away. Recently, she remarried to a man named Phil. He was a nice guy and everything and I knew that my mother wanted to spend some time with him alone, not Bella in sight. So I decided to go live with my dad, and reinforced our father/daughter bond, that was practically inexistent. Not that I didn't love my father, because I did. Just that we didn't know each other very well. I rarely saw him before I went and moved in with him last year.

My parents were now good friends and strangely, they were organising Christmas party together and stuff like that. Well, my mom was organising parties and my father was simply agreeing to her ideas. Last Christmas, my mother and Phil came in Forks. It was like old time, when I was only one. My father's side and my mother's side reunited. It was amazing. At least my parents didn't hate each other.

When I decided to go and visit my mother for this Christmas, both my parents were sort of disappointed because they wanted to try the reunion again this year. But they decided to do it on Easter instead.

And when I said to my friends that I was going to Jacksonville to see my mom, they simply asked if they could come with me. That's how I ended up agreeing on going to New York before heading south to amazing Florida.

At first, we were supposed to be four on the trip. Leah was supposed to come with us but her father died two weeks ago and she decided to stay with her mother and little brother. I was so sad for her. She lost her dad and I seriously had no idea what to say. I wouldn't know what to do if my parents died. I didn't really know Charlie that well for I only moved in with him a year ago but he was my father nonetheless, and I loved him so much. And my mother was my best friend. I didn't see her very often nowadays but she was really important to me. So… I couldn't really understand how Leah was handling things.

The girls in front of me stopped walking and I realised we were on a bridge that seemed familiar to me, though I never came here before. I must have seen it in a movie or something. It then started to snow. It was beautiful, I had to admit it. But it also meant that it was going to freeze. Meaning I'll probably fall down a lot on our way back to the hotel.

"Picture." Angela took out her camera. She held it the farthest away from us as possible and pointed it at the three of us. She took a picture and it was amazing. We looked so happy together. I was glad I decided to come finally. At first, I wasn't sure because I wanted to keep my money for university but Charlie said her would help me. And he really insisted. So here I was. In New York City. Our trip seemed to start on the right foot.

"We should give this picture to the boys. We all look really good on it." Jessica was always thinking about boys or the way she looked. She was somewhat superficial I must say.

All my friends had boyfriends except for me. First, I wasn't cool nor that good looking. In fact, I was plain and completely boring. I didn't blame boys for not wanting to go out with me. But Mike Newton, Jessica's current boyfriend always had a little crush on me for a reason that I never understood. But I never was interested in him, nor in the other guys. Other than that, not many boys were interested in being with me that way. And even if they did, I didn't think it would work out. They were all super funny and nice, but there was something missing. Something that I couldn't pin my finger on.

The only guy who never seemed to acknowledge my presence that way was Ben Cheney, Angela's boyfriend. Not because he didn't like me or found that I was not worth the attention. But more because he didn't see anyone else other than Angela. They were prefect together: So cute and incredibly in love. It was beautiful to see.

The only one I could ever called a boyfriend was Jacob Black. He was my best friend and we tried to be a couple, but it turned out that I loved him more like a brother than anything else and he seemed to share my point of view on the matter. So we broke up before anything juicy could happen. He was now with Leah and they seemed to be really happy together. He was always going to be my best friend and I'll always be there for him, but he needed a girl, and this girl wasn't me.

I was really happy for all my friends because they seemed to enjoy their life, a lot, and they deserved happiness. And me, I was the eternal celibate. I didn't really mind, though. I would wait for the perfect one to make his appearance in my life. God I was too romantic. If I kept waiting for my Prince Charming to show up, I would wait a long time. Knights in shinning armour were now machos with pants down to their knees. Fairy tales never came true nowadays.

Things change. Most boys of my age weren't quite the perfect gentleman. Either they weren't gallant at all, or they were only a little. Once, I had a broken ankle and I was walking on crutches. I had to go to school and one guys – Tyler Crowley – opened the door for me. That was quite gallant you would tell me. Only he didn't hold it opened long enough for me to pass. It closed on me, making me fall on the floor. That was amazingly embarrassing. I couldn't get up and he didn't even help me up after that.

I sighed at the memory. The girls and I continued walking in the Park. Jessica seemed really bored. Angela was admiring her surroundings while I was lost in my thoughts. None of us were talking. I kept thinking of my friends and next year, when we would all go to university in different concentration.

Jessica wanted to become a famous actress. She wanted to walk the red carpet in Hollywood. She was so much into Star news that I didn't see her in anything else than showbiz. Angela wanted to become a scientific researcher or something. She wanted to find the cure to cancer. She was into helping the community. Ben and Mike had no idea what to do in life while Jacob and Leah decided not too long ago to open a garage. They were both two little grease monkeys. I, on the other hand, wanted to either write novels or become a Literature teacher. Or maybe I could do both. A 'Novelist Teacher'.

When I came back to reality, the ground was covered in snow and there seemed to be ice everywhere. Fantastic. PS: note the sarcasm in that last word.

"Okay, I'm bored. Please girls. It's been two hours that we are in that freaking park. It's like 4:30. Can't we go in one tinny little store before going back to the hotel." She was cute when she was pleading.

We had decided to come back to the hotel at 5 so we could command pizza and watch movies all night long. I looked at Angela who was smiling. I sighed.

"Why not?" I replied. Jessica squealed and hugged us both. She started to jump all over the place. "Only one." I added. There was no way in hell we were _really_ shopping tonight. I was exhausted. She nodded.

We walked out of the Park and got in the nearest shop Jessica saw. She tried so much stuff it was astounding. And she constantly squealed throughout her shopping. It gave me a headache. She was the only one who bought things but she bought so many clothes that Angela and I had to help her carry her bags back to the hotel. I was not really into spending money in things that I would only wear once in my life. Jessica was. We walked in the streets to the Subway station so we could go back to our hotel and truly relax.

I tried to keep up with Jessica but I was extremely cautious because there was ice everywhere. Usually in New York, there wasn't that much ice but today, I felt like I was still in Forks only with millions of people surrounding me, not three thousands. I walked slowly but with my wonderful sense of balance, the only thing I succeeded in doing was falling down, sliding on a piece of ice.

"Shit." I muttered under my breath.

I was on my butt, on the ice, in the middle of New York City. It hurt, both physically and emotionally. Let's just say that you have no pride when you just fell backward, sliding on the ice in front of a thousand people. And all what my friends were able to do was laughing at me. I stuck my tongue out and glared at them in a very 18 years old way. It only resulted in more laughs from them. I tried to get up without falling again but it was a lost cause. Jessica was seriously getting on my nerves because she was laughing so loud I'm pretty sure the whole town heard her. Angela stopped laughing. I saw her coming my way to help me up but then she suddenly stopped.

I looked at her questionably because she had a shocked expression on her face. She was looking at something over my shoulder. She looked really scared. That's when I heard it. The tires of a car were squeaking on the ice. A car horn. Two vehicles crashing. One hitting a building, making the windows shattered in thousands pieces. The other was still in movement, I could hear it. I only had time to look and see a car skidding on the ice, spinning in my direction.

I froze. I was sure death was coming for me, right now. What I thought would be the most amazing trip of my life turned into a nightmare in matter of seconds. I looked at Angela and Jessica. They were few feet away. Nobody was near me; Nobody wanted to be crushed by a van. It was good that way. If there was to be deaths, it would be best only one. I looked back at the van that was rapidly coming my way. I closed my eyes, waiting to be squashed.

I then felt something, or rather someone pulling me out of the way. This person pushed me into the wall of the building and crashed me onto the floor. I couldn't believe someone tried to save me. There were so many risks. Not only for me, but for the one that pushed me out of the way. The car continued spinning around us and then finally stopped right next to us. We were stuck between the wall and the car, my saviour on top of me. Nobody could see us.

"Oh, my God!" I couldn't help but say out loud. I was in shock, and crying. I was almost run over by a freaking van. And then, suddenly, out of nowhere, I was on the ground with someone on top of me. I heard people screaming in the background. They were yelling things like 'call 911' or 'are they dead' or 'Bella'. The last one was the loudest one. My two friends seemed really scared that I was dead. And for good reason. We were hidden by a freaking murderous van. The guy in the van opened his door and stepped out of his car. He didn't see us either because we were on the other side of his vehicle. I looked at the van. Damn. It was an inch away from both of us. One more inch and it would have hit us.

I then heard my so called saviour sighed in what seemed to be relief. He then gasped. I didn't quite understand the gasp thing so I looked up and saw him for the first time.

* * *

Did you enjoy it?  
Please **Review**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everybody...  
I'm sorry if i am kind of slow to update everything but i'm working a lot and school is going to start soon.  
And my computer broke down... again. So, i couldn't update anymore and i lost all the things that i started writting about. I have to do it all over again.

But i hope you enjoy it nonetheless. And please, don't be too harsh on my english

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Him... Sexy Texan Stranger  
**

He was... absolutely not what i was expecting. I didn't know what i was expecting really, but he was... a fallen angel sent from heaven to save my ass from a freaking serial killer van. But somehow, he didn't look that much like an angel. In his features, there was something that i would qualify as badass. And i absolutely loved what i was seeing.

He had honey blond hair that was falling in front of his eyes. It was completly disorganized, without looking dirty or anything. He had icy blue eyes that were piercing mine. I was sure i could lose myself into them at any moment. I had a crazy ency to trace his strong jaw line with my fingers. I always had a thing for men's jaws and this stranger just had the perfect one. And his face was absolutely perfect. Very manly and very handsome. As i looked him down, i saw that he was wearing a black hoody, with his sleeves rolledup to his elbows. I could see the beginning of a tribal tattoo on his right forearm and i could see one peecking from the collar of his hoody, right at the base of his neck. At that moment, I wondered if it was two or one huge tattoo. But wait! Wasn't it snowing out there? Wasn't he freezing, in the snow with nothing but a hoody on?

I didn't allow my mind to go in that direction because i knew i would only embarrass myself if i started to make my concerns known. I turned back to checking him out. It was more safe. I only got to see his forearms but only that clearly showed me that the man was a living god. His forearms were muscular for heaven's sake. But he wasn't bulky, nor buffy. He seemed to be muscular but not too much. He was lean and from where i stood, I could only guess that he was pretty tall. But i couldn't really be sure about that because he was literally pinning me to the ground.

He was still on top of me, holding his weight off of me with his hands on the ground on each side of my face. He was looking straight into my eyes and for a slight moment, i had a feeling that he could see right through me. As if he was looking for my soul or something like that.

We were so close one to the other that i could barely breathe without our chest touching. He didn't move. I didn't move. I had a feeling that all this was a dream. And I really didn't want to awake even though I had almost been crushed by a van. I would face death everyday only to have a guardian angel like him saving my life.

This all being said, he was probably in his mid twenties. Which was something i clearly didn't understand. Why on earth would a god man like him would risk his own life to save a plain fat acneic girl like me? It just didn't make any sense.

As i was trying to figure out the reasons as to why the man on top of me saved my life, he seemed to realise that the position we were currently in was kind of... inapropriate if i could say. He got up on his knees, as much as he could in the restrained place we were in. He was now on his knees slightly leaning on me still. He looked carefully at me.

At the moment, we were completly oblivious to the people yelling around us. Now, not only my name was being screamed but also another one. Whitlock. It was probably my savior's nickname. This calling seemed to snapped him back to the present situation.

"Are you all right?" He asked me. I gasped at the sound of his voice because i was so not expecting what i just heard. Once again, i didn't know what i was expecting from him. It seemed that this man was constantly shocking me. But he had a rusty smooth deep voice. And he had a freaking texan accent as he drawled more than talked.

It took me a while to find my voice. I could only hope that he would associate my shock to the accident and not the fact that i was totally oggling him, drolling over him.

"Yes. I am." He sighed in relief. And that was when i became aware of my surroundings. My head hurt a little. He probably pushed my head hard on the ground whn he knocked me to the ground. Not that i was complaining. I would take this headache anytume if it meant i was alive, saved by this man.

I then heard Angela literally screaming, crying her heart out and it pained me so much to hear her in this state. "BELLA!"

I heard cars squealing and people talking around us. The sirens of police cruisers and ambulances where getting closer and i knew it meant a trip to the nearest hospital. Great! I looked at my savior before i decided that it was time for the two of us to make our survival known.

"I'm ok. I'm fine." I said loud enough for Angela and all the people on the other side of the van to hear me.

"Bella! Oh my god!" She seemed to be so releaved that i was alive. I looked under the van and saw someone approaching. She bent down and looked under it and saw me. She closed her eyes and sighed in relief.

"Whitlock? Man. Are you alive under that piece of scrap?" I heard a deep voice calling.

"Yes. I am!" Whitlock shouted for everyone to hear never taking his eyes of mine.

He crocked a smile that took my breath away and leaned under the van. He started to crawl under it and Angela stepped away, letting him the place to get out of under the pile of metal. When he reached the other side, he stood up and for a few seconds, i couldn't see his feet anymore.

"Man. Don't ever do that again. Why did you jump in front of that fucking van?"

"Emmett!" I heard a girl saying. She had the most beautiful voice and i was sure she had the beauty to go with that voice. She had a southern accent too, although it wasn't as pronounced as Whitlock's.

"I mean. Come on!" The guy who was constantly shouting at my savior continued.

"Emmett!" The girl repeated.

"Are you suicidal of something?" This Emmett seemed to have been pretty scared for his friend's life.

"Damn it Emmett. You are completely annoying and ridiculous... And blind AND deaf." Whitlock said in his prefect southern drawl. I heard the girl giggled at his response.

"What?" I couldn't help but giggle as well when i realised he didn't know his friend just saved a stranger's life.

"Bella." Angela said anxiously. I was about to answer something when my savior's face appeared under the van from the other side. He smiled and reached an arm for me.

I grabbed his hand, ignoring the strange electric shock that i felt in the motion, and crawled difficultly under the van. It wasn't an easy task for me. I was a little to fat and not made for such... crawling. Plus, my head wasn't the only thing that hurt after all. My knees were scratched and one of my arm was sure to bruise soon.

When i was finally on the other side, he easily pulled me up on my feet without me helping him one bit. He was trully strong if he was able to lift me as if i weighted nothing more than a feather. I didn't have time to say anything because i was tackled by both my friends. I ended up on the ground again, with both of them hugging me to death.

"Oh! Bella!" Jessica cried.

"I thought you were dead." Angela sobbed as she petted my hair. I simply giggled at the both of them.

"I'm fine. Seriously. Thanks to... euhm... him." I soon realised that i didn't know his name, only that his friend, brother or whatever called him Whitlock.

"Jasper Whitlock, ma'am. At your service." He slightly nodded his head in a true antic gentleman way. The lifting of the hat was the only thing missing for me to be thrown back in time during the first world war. I couldn't believe that such a man existed. Only few minutes ago, i thought that knight in shining armor just vanished this planet and here i was, standing in front of one.

"Bella Swan." I extended my hand and he shook it instantly. He was constantly smiling at me as my friends never dropped their grip on me.

"Thank you." I looked in his eyes, hoping that he could see all the recognition that i felt at the moment. "I wasn't quite ready to die."

"Nobody is ever." He chuckled so did his friends, who were eying me strangely.

"It's not what i meant." I shook my head. "It's not so much the fact of dying, but more the fact that i still have so many things to say to the people i care about. I can't leave when i haven't told them what they meant to me. How important they are to me."

He was surprised at my answer. In his eyes, i could see understanding, but also admiration. He wasn't expecting such an answer and he seemed to agree with me although so few around us would mind giving away they life if they had time to say what really mattered to the people they love.

"Then... you are more than welcome." He bowed his head again before looking straight into my eyes. He hold my gaze for what felt like hours until i heard the sirens of the police cruises and ambulance. I groaned because i knew exactly what it meant.

I was prone to accident. I lost count on how many times i woke up in the hospital following a stupid accident that so many would have prevented. Plus, i felt perfectly fine right now. So i decided to try to escape the attention of the people, but it was a lost cause, obviously. My friends didn't let me run away and my savior seemed to think that a little trip to the nearest hospital was what i needed, although he didn't have to go.

I glared at him which resulted in him laughing his ass off at my attempt to look furious.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Bella Swan." He said in a way that stopped my heart from beating. I didn't understand why or what was the effect of this man on me, but he sure was someone i wanted to see again.

"Same here." I simply said, looking at my feet. When i looked back up, he was walking away with his two friends. The guy who i figured was named Emmett was huge and buffy. I had never seen a man as gigantic as him. He was quite terrifying actually, with all those muscles. I was sure he could have lifted the van with his bare hands if needed.

The woman was completly... perfect, as suspected. She had the same honey blond hair as Jasper and the same blue eyes. She looked particularly similar to him. She could be his sister as far as i knew. And maybe they were. I didn't know.

Jasper Whiltock looked over his shoulder as he walked away and gave me the most beautiful smile in all heaven. He then turned the corner and disapeared, vanishing from my existence just as he bursted in.

We were now in Jacksonville, residing in my mother's house. It had been a week today since the accident in New York. And strangely enough, every single day, i was thinking of him. And i hated myself for it.

I didn't know the guy! As far as i knew, he could be a rapist, car thief or something. After all, he had a badass look that screamed 'Danger' and 'Don't mess with me 'cause i can kick your ass'. I didn't understand the way i was feeling. At first, at thought it was because he saved me from death. But afterwards, i figured that i would probably be in the same state if i simply walked by him on the street.

This... man... was a complete obsession.

"Bella! Please. We have to go to the beach." Jessica yelled from downstairs.

I had locked myself in my room because i wanted to enjoy a book but i guess i couldn't even spend a day alone. No... I had to go either shopping, or on the beach, or talking, or thinking about Jasper Whitlock.

Fuck it, Swan. Get a grip of yourself and forget about sexy Texan stranger.

I closed my book, put it in my bag and walked downstairs. I stopped in front of Jessica and Angela.

"I'm going. But you have to let me read at least a chapter of my book." They both nodded and exited the house.

"Mom. We are going to the beach." I yelled for my mom to hear.

"I figured as much. Just be carefull not to hurt yourself some more." Naturally, my mother wasn't surprised when we told her about my adventure in New York city. According to her, i probably caused the accident without even knowing it. I was a true danger magnet. That was what she said. And i somehow believed her.

I followed the girls outside. They were waiting for me in the car. I got in the driver's seat since i knew the place better that them and drove us to the beach. I installed myslef on the sand towel and grabbed my book. I had every intention of reading more than one chapter of it. I was never really comfortable in a swimming suit. So i stayed in my sun dress. The other girls had bikinis that were way too revealing. They decided to stay with me so they could tan a little.

After a few hours, i decided to go grab ourselves some drinks.

"Do you want us to come?" Angela asked me. I shooked my head.

"No. I need a walk anyway. I'll come back in a few."

I really needed a walk and i needed to be alone. So i walked on the boardwalk for a few time, my mind wandering. Of course, after some time, my mind came back to the perfect stranger who saved my life a week ago. I felt like a groupie or something. If i could, i would research everything about him, just to know more about him.

I shook my head and cleared my head from this line of thought. I saw a grocery store and decided to go grab ourselves some drinks and food. I picked up some packet of chips and some 7up. I reached for the cash and was about to pay when someone entered the store.

I turned around only to see someone with a gun. I froze instantly. I didn't know what to do. I tried to remember what my father told me to do if anything similar to this had to happen. But my brain just froze, as well as my body. I couldn't remember anything.

Great!

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed it.**_

**Please Review !  
**


	3. Author's note

Hello everybody.

I am simply writing this to tell you that I am completely deleting this story. It was a false start and I am not going to be able to continue it with the way I started it. I am rewriting it from the start with more detail and everything. I do not know when I am going to post it or anything but I just wanted to tell you that there will be no more update on this story under the name of My Life.

I am sorry about this but I found out, by rereading my stuff that nothing was clear and I wanted to change this as much as possible. It might take a while for you to actually read the new version because I am updating many other things at the same time.

Sorry again,

Anna


End file.
